


Flirting

by riiwriting



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Post-Battle for Detroit (Detroit: Become Human), Short One Shot, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiwriting/pseuds/riiwriting
Summary: A young bartender's night changes when one of her regulars comes in with a friend.





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> A short fluff from my tumblr. People liked it there so I figured I'd post it here for others to enjoy too!

After the deviant rebellion hit Detroit, quite a few humans decided it was best to evacuate, seemingly wanting to leave the city only for the androids. I, however, had nothing against the androids and was perfectly content with living among them. I wasn’t the only one, either. Most of my neighbors stuck around, and we went about our daily lives just as we had before.

It was clear to me, thanks to Markus and his consistent media appearances, that androids were just as human as we were. They spoke like humans, they looked like humans, and they felt like humans. They were peaceful enough, so why bother bringing even more prejudice into this world? I found that if I respected them, they would respect me. It was as easy as that.

After a few months, I managed to nearly completely forget that technically, they weren’t actually humans. And that was just fine.

Where I worked, I didn’t typically see very many androids coming in and out. As a bartender, I only really worked with humans, due to the fact that androids didn’t consume food or beverages that we did. That’s why I was so struck by the tall, handsome android that walked in and took a seat at the bar next to one of our regulars.

I didn’t necessarily mean to eavesdrop, but the bar wasn’t nearly as busy as it used to be. Saying that I had anything better to do would just have been a blatant lie.

“It’s almost comical how easy it is to locate you, Lieutenant.” The android said cheerily, cracking a smile at the older man.

Hank, who I knew well thanks to how frequently he stopped in for a… _few_  drinks, didn’t even spare the android a glance. He stoically took a sip from his glass before addressing his counterpart. “You never know when to just leave me the fuck alone, do you Connor?” Hank asked harshly, polishing off what remained in his glass.

The android, or rather, Connor, wasn’t phased by Hank’s coldness. Instead he just chirped, “Well, it can’t be nice being alone so often.”

Hank snorted, “Alone?” He turned his gaze to me, catching my eye. He raised an eyebrow, “I’m not alone, am I, Y/N?”

I looked from Hank to Connor, and as soon as I met the android’s soft brown eyes, my mouth went dry. I wasn’t the most socially normal person as it was, and it took hardly any time at all for me to realize how handsome Connor truly was. I forced a small smile onto my lips, “Nope, you’re a great conversationalist, Hank.”

The LED on Connor’s temple spun in a yellow hue for a second before settling back to blue. A tiny smile quirked at the corner of his lips, “That’s what you call sarcasm,” he turned to Hank, “right?”

Hank clapped sarcastically, “Would you look at that? You’re a quick learner, Connor.”

It was obvious by Connor’s immediate smile that he took Hank’s words as an honest compliment, and I chose not to burst his bubble. Hank slid his empty glass towards me, clearly asking for another. He had already downed a few, and it was obvious to me that he was nowhere near sober. We did reserve the right to refuse further service to anyone, and I had needed to exercise that rule on Hank before.

But what was one more drink if it kept Connor around longer?

I poured another glass and handed it to Hank, an action that didn’t even render a “thank you” from the older man. Connor caught that too, and turned to his friend, “Lieutenant, don’t you think you’re lacking proper manners?”

This humored me, so I turned my complete attention to the pair. I crossed my arms over my chest and quirked an eyebrow. “Yeah Hank,” I hummed, “where are your manners?”

“Fuck off,” Hank grumbled, taking a swig of his drink. I found myself laughing at Hank’s demeanor, and when I turned to Connor, I was surprised to see him looking intently back at me. His lips were drawn into a small, thoughtful smile, and I adverted my gaze in fear of making a fool of myself. Hank snorted, “You’re staring, Tincan.”

I looked back up, and found Connor with a slightly more flustered smile on his face. He looked slightly alarmed as we made eye contact again. He swallowed, “I apologize, Y/N. I just-I… You have a very… er, luminescent smile.”

I felt my face flush, and I suddenly felt even more awkward. I didn’t typically receive compliments, especially not from people as adorable as Connor. I smile softly, “Thank you. That’s very sweet of you to say.”

Hank gave Connor a disgusted look, to which Connor responded, “What? She is very visually appealing.”

I reddened further and turned my gaze to Hank, who waved a hand dismissively. “Your flirting is pathetic, Connor.”

A confused look washed across the android’s face, “Flirting? That’s when humans express romantic appreciation for others through words, yes?” With a small laugh I nodded, as did Hank. Connor looked surprised, and took a moment to process this information. Quietly, he added, “So I _was_  expressing such emotions properly then?”

Still a tad flustered, I watched Connor’s face. His confusion and surprise was now exchanged with what seemed to be simply happiness. I was beginning to like him quite a bit. He raised his eyebrows at me, “And you didn’t mind, Y/N? You didn’t mind my… _flirting_  with you?”

I shook my head, smiling with rosy cheeks. “No Connor, I didn’t mind.”

A dopey smile again returned to his lips, and he seemed to be accomplished. He turned to Hank, and in a quieter voice, asked, “What do I do now, Lieutenant?”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, ask her out, Connor. It ain’t that fuckin’ difficult.” Hank grumbled, roughly dropping his glass onto the wooden bar.

Connor turned back to me, his eyebrows furrowed. Awkwardly, he began, “So, would you… would it be pleasing to you if… do you have interest in…”

“A date with you?” I finished for him, a patient smile painted on my lips. When he nodded, my smile widened, and I grabbed a nearby napkin. Removing a pen from my apron, I scribbled my phone number onto the napkin and slid it Connor’s way, “I doubt you need this, what with your analysis function and such, but yes, I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Connor grinned, taking hold of the napkin happily. Hank let out a belch, followed by an “Absolutely fucking disgusting.”

I pursed my lips and turned to address the older man, “You know, Hank, just because your friend is cute,” I paused to remove Hank’s tab from my apron, sliding it his way, “doesn’t mean you’re getting out of here for free.”

Hank narrowed his eyes at me, grumbling an, “I hate you” before fishing money out of his pocket and shoving it towards me.

Connor helped Hank to his feet, despite the man’s protests. As the pair made their way to the door, I called a, “See you soon!” in their general direction.

Hank chanted back with, “Yeah, I’ll be back soon,” which caused Connor to stop in his tracks.

Giving Hank a confused look, he said, “I believe she might have been talking to me, Lieutenant.”

Hank grumbled something that I couldn’t hear, and Connor cast his glance my way. I offered him one last cheerful smile, accompanied by a small wave. Preoccupied with supporting all of Hank’s body weight, he simply sent me a cheeky wink in return.

Needless to say, my mind wasn’t really on work for the rest of the night.


End file.
